Demigod Heroes
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: The team is more than meets the eye, with half gods blood flowing threw their veins. Before Invasion and Heroes of olympus
1. Chapter 1

Demigod Heroes

Chapter 1

Finding Demigods

**During Young Justice Ep. 10 "Targets"**

**Gotham High**

**4:00 pm**

**Artemis' POV**

School was over and the grounds were deserted. I was waiting in the front of the school for my friends Nico and Dick to get out of detention. Yep, out of the whole school year I was only able to make two friends who were both freshmen. Dick was annoying but at least he wasn't stuck up like the rest of the students who went here. Nico was, for lack of a better word, weird, even weirder than me and that's saying something, considering I come from a family of criminals.

Anyway, I was leaning against the school building listining to music on my cheap mp3 player, when the window next to me smashed to bits, sending shards of glass flying.

I ducked and covered my face feeling the glass leave scratches on my arms. I heard something screech and looked up to see Nico getting up from the ground and a women with bug leathery wings flying above him.

"Artemis," I heard and looked behind me to seen Dick had suddenly appeared.

"You see that thing to right?" I asked him.

"Yea, it kinds looks like a harpy, from the Greek myths."

I looked back over to Nico to see he had pulled out a black sword and was swinging it through the harpy, that then exploded into dust.

"Nico, what was that and where did you get that sword?" I asked walking up to him with Dick.

He asked "You two can see this?" holding up the sword.

"No, duh, were not blind, and was that, that thing a harpy?"

"Yeah, it was, you two have ADHD and dyslexia, don't you?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Dick asked.

"You two might be demigods,"

"Demi what now?" I asked.

"Demigods, you know half Greek god, half human, wait here I need to make a call,"

**Central City High**

**4:15 pm**

**Zatanna's POV**

"I can't believe that teacher gave me detention, I've never had detention before" I said sweeping my black hair over my shoulder. I was walking out of the school building with Wally and Percy. Dreading going home. "I'm never going to hear the end of it from my dad."

"You said it, Zatanna, mom and dad are going to kill me," Wally said beside me.

Right then the ground started to shake and a giant bull running on two legs came barreling at us.

"MOVE!" I heard as Wally jumped to one side and I to the other.

We looked up to see Percy standing in front of the giant bull with sword plunged into its middle, a few seconds later it exploded into nothing but dust.

"That looked like a minotaur," I said getting up.

"That's cause it was, I need to call camp, tell Chiron that they have found you guys."

"Tell him who's found us?" Wally asked.

"The monsters, their after you two,"

"And that's because?"

"...Your demigods,"

"Demigods, like in half god half human?" "That's not scientific possible!"

Percy just walked over to the fountain that was at the center of the grounds like he had heard that all before.

**Happy Harbor High**

**4:30 pm**

**Conner's POV**

I was walking off the football court, with Megan, Raquel and the new girl Annabeth. We had all stayed after school, at Megan's request, to watch her Cheer leading practice. We had just got to the parking lot when we heard screeching. We all looked up to the source and seen something in the air flying at us at top speed.

I could tell Megan was about to do something that was going to expose us as heroes, but before I could tell her not to, the monster had a golden knife sticking out of its chest and burst into dust.

I looked over at Annabeth and seen she was the one that had thrown it.

"Whoa, what was that thing?" Raquel asked.

"That, was a harpy, come on we need to get you three to camp, I'll explain on the way," she said walking over to the bus stop, with us following behind.

**Kaldur's POV**

**Peace Summit**

**Later that night**

"The team deserves, no has my respect." Red Arrow said, "I'm still new to this solo stuff, but if you ever need me, I'll be there." Walking over to me and shaking my hand.

There was a huge explosion then that came from the forest.

"Aqualad,"

"Yes, lets go," I said, bringing out my water barriers.

When we got to the source of the explosion all there was was a pile of dust a multiple arrows laying on the ground.

"What is going on here." I said walking forward, when out of no where we were surrounded by over a dozen girls with bows and arrows pointed at us.

We both got back to back, like that would help any.

"Now, girls, calm down," a small girl said walking out off the trees with a fourteen year old girl, with black hair and blue eyes.

"My lady, these_ boys_ are interfering with our hunt," one of them said.

"Artemis, they can see usm they must be demigods, please let me take them to camp." The girl beside 'Artemis' said.

" Fine, we well set up camp and wait for you here, girls," Artemis said. All the girls lowered their bows and started making camp.

"Hey, sorry about that, I'm Thalia,"

"Aqualad and this is-,"

"Red Arrow, I know,"

"What is this camp, you speak of?"

"It's for people like you guys,"

"Heroes?" Red arrow asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Demigods,"

"Like half human, half god?" I asked,

"Yep, now come on, we need to get going and you two need to change, inless you want the whole camp who you really are."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting Claimed

**iSniffMarkers: I added some more detail to chapter one, but if it's still confusing, then put what it is in the comments or PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Greenarrow19: Thanks!**

**Phanttress212012: Here it is!**

Artemis's POV

"What your saying is that the Greek gods are real, they still have affairs with mortals and me and Dick are the children of one of them," I said, after Nico explained everything.

"And you want to take us to a camp for demigods before more monsters show up to kill us," Dick added.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, you guys don't seem very surprised,"

"I've seen and heard weirder," Dick said, shrugging his shoulders.

Reeling back a little Nico said, " Well, we need to go, if we make it by supper you two will be claimed today,"

"Where exactly are we going?," I asked.

"Long Island, New York,"

"And we're getting there how?,"

"Shadow traveling," He gave us a wicked grin and I could tell I wasn't going to like what happened next.

Nico grabbed both our hands in his and ran towards the shadow of a building. Right when I thought we were going to hit the wall, we were pulled into the shadow and eloped into darkness. The next thing I knew, we emerged out of the shadow of a tree. We were standing next to a big blue house by a lake.

"Come on, It's time to meet Chiron and our camp counselor, heads up, try to watch what you say around him,"

We walked up the steps and went in side. We were greeted by a guy in a wheel chair and another guy playing a card game.

"Nico, I see you've brought some new campers, hello, I'm Chiron,"

"Artemis,"

"Richard, but everyone just calls me Dick,"

"I'm sure Nico has explained why you are here,"

"Yeah, and I have a problem with that, I know both my parents," I said.

"Same here, well I knew them," Dick said looking down.

"One of your parents probably had an affair," a boy with black hair and green eyes said, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,"

He walked into the room we were in with two people behind him.

"Dude, Wally, Zatanna, what are you doing here?," Dick walked up to them and did some secret hand shake with Wally. "Same as you guys, I guess,"

"You guys are here to?," a cheery voice said. We all looked toward the source of the voice, and saw Megan, Conner and Raquel standing with a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. "Hey, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the girl said walking up to stand beside Percy.

We all heard the sound of a conch being blown in the distance.

"Come, It's almost time for supper," Chiron said. He grasped the armrest of his wheel chair and pushed himself up.

Me and the rest of the team stared in shock at what happened next.

Chiron stood all the way up, but were his legs should be was the body of a horse.

"I will show up the way,"

Chiron's POV

I started walking towards the dinning hall, hearing the others following behind me. "Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Nico!," I knew that voice anywhere.

I looked toward the entrance of camp and saw Thalia running towards us, with two other people trailing her.

"Roy, Kaldur, now were all here!," Megan said when she saw them.

"Thalia, it's so good to see you again," Annabeth said running over and hugging Thalia, "Your staying for dinner right?," she added.

"Yeah, but then I got to go, Artemis and the rest of the hunters are waiting for me," she answered, as we started waking again.

"You all will sit at the table of your godly parent when you are claimed," I told all the new comers, leading them over to the fire place in the middle of the dinning hall. Everyone had already gotten their food and put part of it it the fire. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico had gone to sit at their tables.

Roy and Artemis, the closet to the fire place, were the first to get claimed. A golden Lyre appeared both of their heads. " All hail, Roy Harper and Artemis Crock, son and daughter of Apollo, god of archery, music and healing," The Apollo table erupted into cheers as they made their way over to them.

"Oh, great I get you for a brother," Artemis said.

"Consider your self lucky," Roy answered.

A light blue caduceus appeared above Wally's head, All hail, Wally West, son of Hermes, god of fast travels," Wally ran over to the still crowed cheering table.

Megan looked up as a purple grape vine appeared above her head. I looked over at Dionysus with a raised eyebrow that he just shrugged his shoulders at and, looking back over at Megan, said, "All hail, Megan Morse, daughter of Dionysus, god of Wine and madness," Pollux, the only other child of Dionysus, came up and led Megan to their table. "Is it only us?," Megan asked. "Yeah, there use to be one other, my twin, but he died in battle,"

"I'm so sorry," she said as they sat down.

Cheering and screams were heard from the Ares table as a red spear appeared above Conner's head. "All hail, Conner Kent, son of Ares, god of war," I said as he made his way over to the table.

Everyone got up and bowed when a blue trident appeared above Kaldur's head. "All hail, Kaldur, son of Poseidon, god of the sea," Percy got up and led Kaldur to where he was sitting. "And here I thought dad was joking about me having other brothers and sisters," Percy said, as everyone sat back down.

A light green potion(**i didn't know what to make it) **appeared above Zatanna's head. "All hail, Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic," she walked over to the new Hecate table, where only three other campers were sitting.

A rainbow shone above Raquel's head, "All hail, Raquel Ervin, daughter of Iris, goddess of rainbows," She walked over to the table where her new brothers and sisters were sitting.

"Everyone waited for the last to be claimed, as a dark red helm appeared above Dick's head. "All hail, Richard "Dick" Grayson, son of Hades, god of the underworld," He went over and sat by Nico. "I thought I felt some kind of connection between us," Nico said.

"Now that that's done, Let's feast!," I yelled.


End file.
